Kai's Plan to Take Over the World
by Elves-Ate-My-Ramen
Summary: What happens when six year old Kai and Tala team up to take over the world? Martians, The De Vinci Code, evil blueprints, crazy teachers, and the president! NonYaoi
1. The De Vinci Code II

**EAMR: Okay well, my last funny story got deleted because of the stupid...things but not to fret. I've replaced it with this funny story. Just so everyone knows this is when the characters from Beyblade were all little so if they're stupid then it's because of the age.**

**Kai & Tala: Hey!**

**EAMR: Oh yeah, and some how I've managed to force Kai and Tala to come and help me talk about this story.**

**Tala: This isn't a story! It's torture!**

**EAMR: ...Your point being?**

**Kai: This whole idea is gay!**

**EAMR: Maybe because you're in it! (I have nothing against Kai, it's just funny making him mad.)**

**Kai: I'm not gay!**

**EAMR: Yeah sure man, whatever you say**

**Tala: Dude! You're gay?**

**Kai: No! This story is and so is EAMR**

**EAMR: That's what they all say. Hey maybe we can go boy shopping later Kai.**

**Kai: Screw off

* * *

**

**KAI'S PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Da Vinci Code II**

Kai was sitting at his desk.

"Man Tala, I'm really getting sick of my plans to take over the world always failing," said Kai.

"Well, first of all, you had no back-ups. You were the only person fighting. I wasn't even part of it. If you want to succeed, you'll need some more people," Tala replied.

"You know what Tala, that's crazy," said Kai, "But it's all I've got"

Kai went downstairs and asked his mom if they could go to the store to buy something for homework.

"Sure Kai, in just a few seconds," Kai's mom said.

They got in the car and started to drive.

"Kai, what store do you need to go to," his mom asked.

"Uhhhhhhh, the book store," he replied.

_"The book store?"_Tala asked in a whisper.

_"Yeah, it's right next to the fireworks store,"_ Kai answered with an evil smile.

They drove up in the parking lot of the book store and walked inside.

"Hey mom, did you know that there is going to be a sequel to the Da Vinci Code?"

"OH, DA VINCI CODE SEQUEL, WHERE!" Kai's mom asked.

"It's waaaay over on the other side of the store," said Kai, but before he even finished the word store, she was off.

Kai got out of the bookstore followed by Tala and walked right down the side walk over to the fire work shop.

The two six year olds grabbed as many fireworks as possible and started to walk out of the store, but were stopped by the cashier.

"HEY KIDS, you need to pay for that," said the store cashier, but the two ignored him and just kept on walking.

They got in Kai's mom's car before the store cashier even saw them.

His mom arrived back in the car. "Kai, they didn't have any Da Vinci Code Sequel," said his mom suspiciously.

"Oh, Uhhhhhhh, they must have been sold out," Kai replied slyly.

When they got home the two boys snuck the explosives in Kai's room.

"Okay Tala, get out the blue print paper, we're ready to take over the world," Kai said evilly.

* * *

**Tala: That was retarded**

**EAMR: Yeah, and your best friend is gay**

**Tala: Okay, let's get this straight, Kai is not gay**

**EAMR: Ha ha! That was so ironic!**

**Kai: What?**

**EAMR: He said let's get this straight! Ha ha!**

**Tala: Jesus christ**

**Kai: I'm not gay! Stop saying that!**

**EAMR: Or else what? You gonne hit me? Huh?**

**Kai: Hell yeah!**

**EAMR: 0.0 Oh...alright, I'll stop now**

**Kai: Thought so**

**EAMR: _--:note to self; Buy Kai a pair of leather pants or a male stripper for either his birthday or Christmas:--_**

**EAMR: He he**

**Tala: What's so funny?**

**EAMR: Oh nothing, nothing at all. Oh and Happy Birthday Kai**


	2. A Letter and an Explosive

**EAMR: I've got another chapter! And I am proud!**

**Tala: Who but us could be so lucky?**

**Kai: No one**

**EAMR: Yep, you two are the luckiest boys in the world!**

**Kai & Tala: Goody insert sarcasm here

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**A Letter and A Explosion**

Kai had been drawing for 2 hours on his blueprint paper.

After he was finally finished, he woke up Tala who had been sleeping, and showed him his plans.

1. Get hold of my good friends, the Martians.

2. Lead army of Martians towards the White House, and hold the president hostage.

3. Force president to hold a press conference on TV, and then hypnotize everyone.

4. Enslave the people of the Earth.

5. (Addition), Instead of taking over the world, I'm going to take over the universe.

6. Force the inhabitants of each planet to surrender to my army.

7. Dump all of the living things I have enslaved on Earth.

8. 'Accidentally' leave the Martians on Earth

9.Tala and I board the spaceship

10. Go to the Sun and live there.

Tala thought the plan was great, but there was one problem, no food.

So Kai fixed it up so the plan said.

9. Pack food and survival stuff to go to the Sun.

10.Tala and I board spaceship.

11. Go to the Sun and live there.

"That's better," Tala said with a smile, "But how are we going to contact the Martians?"

"That's why I bought these bottle rockets," said Kai.

"But wouldn't the message explode?" Tala asked.

"Yes, if it wasn't in this protective metal container," Kai replied.

"OOOOOHHHHHH."

Kai started writing the letter to the Martians.

(Martians are on Mars right now, plotting to destroy Earth.)

_Dear Martians,_

_This is Kai and Tala all the way from Earth. We're sure you've all heard of us seeing as we are the ones who sent you to Mars after defending the Earth from your evil rays. We know from past experiences, you are very angry at the world, so we have an offer for you.We, too, have been planning to take over the world, and we've been thinking, wouldn't it be nice to take it over with some Marians? So, if you want to take this offer, come on down to Earth, and we will discuss our plans with you. Hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Kai and Tala_

"Okay Tala, I think we're ready" said Kai.

Kai placed the letter inside the metal container and they walked out to his backyard and began strapping the bottle rockets to the metal container.

Kai ran inside and grabbed a match.

He took a rock a struck the match against it.

The match ignited.

"LIFT OFF IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" shouted Tala as Kai lit the bottle rockets.

It didn't turn out as planned.

The bottle rocket flew up about twenty feet, but then took a nose dive right at their neighbor's house.

The house exploded.

There was a good thing two bad things about this 'explosion'.

The good thing was no one was in the house.

The two bad things were, there was dynamite in the house, which caused this explosion to be very large, and that Tala and Kai were going to be grounded for life.

So Kai and Tala decided, since they were going to take over the world anyway, they were going to go steal a space shuttle from NASA and hand deliver the letter to the Martians.

* * *

**Kai: What's with the Martians?**

**EAMR: You'll see later. I have it all planned out >:)**

**Tala: Greaat**

**EAMR: Isn't it?**

**Kai: Yeah, next thing we know she'll be adding monkey trainers**

**EAMR: Hah! Yeah right! I'm going to add something much worse than that! Muahahaha!**

**Kai & Tala: Oh god**

**EAMR: Oh and don't worry, you'll thank me later for the Martian thing**


	3. ReMeeting the Martians

**EAMR: I am on a roll. My 3rd chapter for tonight!**

**Kai: Congrats sarcasm included**

**EAMR: Thank you **

**Tala: Man, she's dense**

**EAMR: Thank you **

**Kai: I would have never guessed**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Re-meeting the Snow Goons and Weirdos

"Kai, how are we going to get to NASA? You can't fool your mom with the Da Vinci Code II again," Tala stated.

"You're right, so I'm going to use the FastAger 2500," Kai replied.

"Not again Kai. Remember when you turned into a baby using that thing?"

"Yeah, but now I know how to use it," Kai said searching through his toychest.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Kai handed Tala the FastAger 2500 and said, "Push that green button on the controller."

'Hmm...I like this purple button better. Purple is better than green anyways,' Tala thought with a smile as he pushed the purple button, sending a flash of red light that hit Kai square in the face and he was sent flying backwards behind his bed.

Tala crawled over the bed to where Kai had crashed and saw a little baby that resembled Kai. (Aww!)

Tala walked over to Kai. "Goochy goochy go!" Tala said as he pinched Kai's cheeks.

The baby Kai punchedTala right on the cheek, "OW!" Tala shouted hitting him back. "Just huwy up and twurn mwe two 16," baby Kai ordered.

Tala picked the controller up and pushed the red button, and there was a flash of green light.

Suddenly, there was a sixteen year old standing in Kai's room. Oh, you all know what he looks like.

"Whoa Kai, you're voice is really deep," Tala stated.

"Yeah, and look how buff I am," he said flexing his muscles, "Okay Tala, now we need to make a fake drivers license," said the teenage Kai.

Tala walked over to the computer and printed out a picture of a driver's license. He then grabbed a camera and aimed it at Kai.

"Okay Kai, say fudge!" Tala said as Kai made stupid looking face. "Perfect," he said snapping the shot. He took the picture and sloppily cut it out and glued it on the pathetic excuse for a liscence.

"Okay Tala, now let's go get in the car" Kai ordered.

They hopped into Kai's mom's car, and he started the car.

"Now, just put the car in reverse," said Tala as Kai shifted the car stick, and put his foot on the pedal.

They began to move into the street.

"Now put it in frontward drive, and turn the wheel to straighten out," Tala ordered and Kai did exactly what he said.

"Now don't push on the pedal too..." Tala started but it was too late.

Kai slammed on the pedal, and they were going 120 down the neighborhood street.

Tala covered his eyes and Kai was screaming "WWWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO HHHHHHOOOOO!"

They sped down the street and these skateboarding kids were setting up a really big ramp on the street (because during the day no one drove down that street).

The car went up the ramp and was flying through the air. "WWWWWWWHHHHHHHOOOO HOOOOOO!" screamed Kai...again.

Tala peeked through his hands that were covering his eyes, and saw that they were in the air, and immediately shut them again.

Suddenly, a screen popped out of the dashboard.

"Hello Secret Agent M.O.M., we are now initiating your rocket boosters and auto-pilot," said a lady on the screen.

"Wow, that was weird," said Kai but he was too dumb to understand.

Tala finally opened his eyes and looked out the rear window.

"Wow, we're really high up...I HATE HIGHTS...LET ME OUT!" Tala shouted banging on the window.

Kai began to grow younger; the effect was wearing off.

"TALA, SETTLE DOWN!" screamed Kai slapping Tala right on the cheek.

"Thanks," Tala said rubbing his cheek.

"You are now exiting the Earth's atmosphere" said the lady on the screen.

"Cool, we're going into space Tala! This reminds me of...SUPERMAN!" screamed Kai and he got out his superman costume.

He was about to jump out of the window but Tala held him back.

"HEY, I WAS TRYING TO FLY!" Kai shouted in a very annoyed tone.

"Okay, airhead, I betcha anything, if you went out there, you would run out of breath in 30 seconds," Tala stated.

"Okay, you're on."

Kai jumped out the window and grabbed onto the antenna of the car.

5 seconds, and Kai made it look like he had no doubt that he was going to win this bet.

10 seconds, Kai looking a little out of breath.

20 seconds, Kai was slamming on the windshield, telling Tala to let him in; which he finally did.

"I'm not paying you anything," Kai said crossing his arms.

"Oh, so this is the thanks I get for saving your sorry butt?" Tala asked offended.

Their argument was interrupted by the lady on the screen.

"You are now heading right towards Mars, preparing landing gear".

Kai pushed the landing gear button and the wheels popped out again.

The car went into a steep dive.

"You are now 20 yards away from the ground of Mars," said the lady.

"10 yards."

"5 yards."

"WELCOME TO MARS," said the lady.

Kai and Tala put on their space helmets and began to walk around.

Suddenly, Kai was nailed by a clod of dirt.

Then, Tala was nailed by a clod of dirt.

After a few seconds, there was a barrage of dirt clods flying at the two six year olds.

"Hey everybody look! It's Kai and Tala!The ones that sent us to this dreaded planet!"

It was one of the Martians.

"HEY MARTIANS, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" screamed Kai but he was just hit by more dirt clods.

Tala finally just decided to throw the metal container that had the letter in it at the Martians.

One of the Martians was nailed in the head with the metal container.

"YOW!" screamed the alian.

One of the ptherMartianspicked up the metal container and pulled out the letter.

Thealian read it to all of the other Matians.

After they were done reading, the leaders of the Martians asked Kai,"WHEN ARE WE LEAVING?"

"Oh so your interested...well...we can leave now," Kai answered with his hands on his hips and a huge grin.

"YEAH! THE WORLD IS GOING TO COME TO AN END!" screamed all of the Martians.

* * *

**EAMR: I'm so done! Woo-hoo!**

**Tala: Shut up**

**Kai: Yeah, it's bad enough that you turned us into little kids**

**EAMR: Sorry, jeez!**

**Tala: Whatever, we're both mad at you for doing that to us**

**EAMR: Oh come on! You can't hold a grudge against me!**

**Kai: Wanna bet?**

**EAMR: Sorry, you can't gamble in Texas**

**Tala: We're in Russia**

**EAMR: Well I'm not :P**

**Kai: It doesn't matter, we're still mad**

**EAMR: Fine, maybe I just won't let you two see the age seven!**

**Tala: Like we care? It's just a stupid story**

**Kai: Seriously. You need to get better come-backs**


	4. The Crazy Art Teacher

**EAMR: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh and not to sound rude or...whatever the word is, but I've had 355 people read my story but only 7 people review. What's up with that! So I beg of you, please review!**

**Tala: Who cares!**

**EAMR: I do!**

**Kai: We don't and neither so these people. Just post the stupid chapters so we can go home**

**EAMR: Not until these people review sticks out tongue**

**Tala: I officially hate my life**

**Kai: I second that**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The Crazy Art Teacher

"KAI, YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" his mom screamed.

Kai and Tala had just gotten back from Mars and he had the Martians crammed into the guest room of their large house.

Unusually, Kai woke up in an instant.

He was very excited about his evil plan to take over the world.

He ran downstairs and ate his breakfast quickly.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Kai's mom asked as she dodged the streak of light.

"Just hurrying so I can get to school," Kai said grabbing a muffin.

His mom's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe the day has come! Kai actually is excited to go to school," said Kai's mom with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well, actually I'm excited about something else."

"Please don't tell me you have a girlfriend," Kai's mom pleeded.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! No, I've just got a plan to take over the world." Kai said quickly.

"What?" Kai's mom asked, thinking she didn't hear her son correctly but Kai was already out the door.

Kai had shoved the blueprints in his backpack but forgot to zip it.

The blueprints fell out of his backpack while he ran down the aisle of the bus.

It had landed in the backpack of another kindergartener.

"Hey Tala," said Kai as he sat next to his evil accomplis.

"Sup Kai? You seem...happy?"

"I'm just excited for school today."

"Who are you and what have you done with Kai?" Tala screamed.

When the bus arrived at school, the other kindergartener ran into the art room to deliver a note to the crazy art teacher.

"Here you go Miss Crazy Art Teacher," said the kindergartener.

"Thank you," she said in a sweet tone, "NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GET MY BOOK OUT AND THROW IT AT YOU!"

The kindergartener hastily ran towards the door and the blueprint fell out of his unzipped backpack and fell into the Crazy Art Teacher's Secret Drawer that was opened.

The Crazy Art Teacher slammed the drawer shut not seeing the blueprint inside.

_"So Kai, do you have the plans?" _Tala whispered.Kai nodded and unzipped his backpack inside the classroom about to read the blueprint until he saw it wasn't there.

"OH SHOOT! WHERE'S MY BLUEPRINT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD... I mean... where's my apple for lunch?" said Kai as a few students looked back.

"You lost it!" Tala shouted in a whisper.

Kai tried to think back on who he walked past on the bus.

"Oh no, it's in that annoying kindergartener's backpack," Kai said pulling his hair.

While they were sitting in class, Mrs. Thomson had accidentally fallen asleep. This was the perfect chance for Kai amd Tala to get their blueprints back.

They snuck out of the room, absolutely unnoticed, and ran down to the kindergarten classrooms.

Right when they were about to open the kindergarten door a knife flew right past their heads, sticking into the door.

They shakingly turned around and saw the Crazy Art Teacher standing there with knives in her hands.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE IN MY HAND?" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher, holding the blueprints in her hand while the other was holding knifes.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUR BLUEPRINTS!" Kai shouted.

"I found them in my drawer with my boxing gloves," said the Crazy Art Teacher.

The Crazy Art Teacher threw another knife, just barely missing them again.

"LADY YOU'RE NUTS!" Tala screamed as he and Kai backed away.

She threw another knife and this time Kai jumped in the air and tried to grab the blueprint.

But the Crazy Art Teacher kicked Kai into the empty janitors closet, grabbed Tala, threw him in too, and locked the door.

The Crazy Art Teacher ran back to the art room with the blueprints.

"HEY! LET US OUT OF HERE!" Tala shouted but no one heard them as he pounded on the door.

Kai just sat there thinking and then heard the bell ring.

Wait, that's strange, there is no bell except in the junior high...weird.

Then, he looked up at the ceiling and saw the vent.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Tala cried banging his head against the door but Kai stood up, slapped him in the face, and pointed to the vents.

The ceiling wasn't that high so the two just piled a few chairs and pulled the vent out.

They began crawling through the vents.

They looked down through every vent and then finally found the art room.

They saw the Crazy Art Teacher with her boxing gloves on and she was standing in front of a dummy with a student's picture on it.

"DID YOU JUST TALK?" said the Crazy Art Teacher, pointing at the dummy.

There was no sound.

"I HEARD YOU TALK AGAIN!" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher.

_"She's insane,"_ whispered Tala.

_"Someone needs to seriously fire her,"_ Kai added.

"WHO SAID THAT! I HAVE SUPERSONIC EARS!" the Crazy Art Teacher screamed.

She ran over and picked the book that she used to throw at trouble making students.

She threw the book directly at the vent causing them to jump.

"I KNOW YOUR UP THERE!" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher and she grabbed some rulers that she sharpened with a rock.

She took one of the tables and pushed it under the vent.

They began to crawl backwards, away from the vent.

Suddenly, a ruler stabbed through the thin metal, right in front of Tala's face making him squeek and faint.

The stabs became quicker and more towards them as Kai dragged his unconscience friend away from them.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, WHO EVER YOU ARE!"

Then Kai saw a vent door up above them. He kicked it open and crawled through yanking Tala along with him.

"OHHHH, BECOMING CHICKEN NOW ARE WE?" the Crazy Art Teacher asked laughing maniacally.

Kai heard sawing. The Crazy Art Teacher was sawing a square for her to crawl through.

"I'M COMING FOR YA!"

Kai took a rock that was in his pocket and dropped it through the hole where he had entered the second layer of vents.

There was a bang.

"YES!" Kai cheered.

"YOU MISSED ME YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

"OH NO!" Kai yelped as he started to crawl quickly still dragging Tala.

He could hear the Crazy Art Teacher right behind him.

Then he remembered the tuna fish sandwich that his mom had made him in his backpack.

"Wow, my disgusting lunch might actually come in handy," saidKai to himself.

He waited for the Crazy Art Teacher to crawl into the second layer of vents.

As soon as she poked her head through the hole, Kai nailed her right in the face with the tuna sandwich.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher as she wiped the tuna off.

Suddenly, the thin metal that was holdingthem up, gave way and Kai and Tala fell down to the first layer and through the hole the Crazy Art Teacher had made.

Kai got up, brushed himself off as Tala sat up groaning.

"What happened?" he asked looking toward Kai who ran towards the drawer.

He tried to pull it open but it wouldn't open.

"OH NO, I DON'T HAVE THE KEY TO OPEN THE DRAWER," Kai shouted.

"AH! I FORGOT ABOUT THE PSYCHO!"

They then heard the Crazy Art Teacher begin crawling towards the hole.

Kai and Tala frantically looked around the room for the key.

The Crazy Art Teacher threw her ruler, and completely missed Tala and Kai but broke a jar full of paper clips open.

"Oh duh! Paper clips can pick locks!"

Kai and Tala ran towards the pile of paper clips and Kai began to un-bend a paper clip.

"I'M NOT GONNA MISS THIS TIME!" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher peeking her head through the hole.

Kai quickened his pace.

Finally, he inserted the paper clip, and the drawer unlocked but he couldn't find the blueprint.

"LOOKING FOR THIS?" said the Crazy Art Teacher, holding the blueprint.

"Oh come on," Tala groaned.

He grabbed a paper-weight on the Crazy Art Teachers desk and threw it at the hand holding the blueprint.

He missed but suddenly the art teacher fell through the thin metal.

She landed on a table with a loud thump.

Kai and Tala ran over and grabbed the blueprint from her hand.

Theybegan to run towards the door but it was locked!

"We are having the worst luck ever!" Tala exclaimed.

The Crazy Art Teacher got up.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" the Crazy Art Teacher screamed as she picked up a flamethrower from behind her desk.

"You've got to be joking! Who keeps a friggin' flame thrower behind their desk!" Kai asked.

She pushed the trigger and began waving the flame in the air.

Then Tala grabbed the paper-weight that he threw before and threw it at the flamethrower.

He hit it directly and cause the flamethrower to drop onto the Crazy Art Teacher's desk, igniting it along with all of the papers on it.

"Anymore bright ideas Einstien?" Kai asked blankly to the shocked Tala.

They then remembered the paper clips and ran towards them.

The fire moved towards the paper clips so they jumped away.

The Crazy Art Teacher ran towards the drawer and put the blueprint into the drawer and locked it.

She took the key, and threw it into the fire.

"NOOOOO, ARE YOU INSANE?" Kai screamed.

"OF COURSE SHE IS!" Tala replied.

She moved the drawer towards the fire.

"OH PLEASE NO!" they shouted in unison.

The drawer caught fire.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" they shouted as they watched the Crazy Art Teacher climbing through the window and locking it.

"HAHAHAHA!" the Crazy Art Teacher laughed maniacally, who was now outside.

Then something blue caught Kai's eye.

It was over in the opposite corner of the fire. "THE BLUEPRINT IN THE DRAWER WAS A DECOY!" he shouted.

Tala ran towards the blueprint, and grabbed it, only one problem, they couldn't get out of the slowly catching on fire room.

Kai began to think; all of the paperclips were in the fire, the key was in the fire, and the vent had too many holes.

Then he spotted the Crazy Art Teacher's sledge hammer.

He and Tala grabbed it and walked towards the door preparing to smash it, but they could barely lift it up but they fianlly took the first swing.

They missed the door and knocked the handle off of the door.

They tried again but still no progress. This would never work.

So then Kai grabbed the Crazy Art Teacher's chainsaw and pulled the cord, starting it up.

As he was walking, he tripped over his untied shoelace, and the chainsaw flew right into the counter.

"Nice," Tala said sarcastically.

"Shut up and help me!" Kai ordered astried pulling the chainsaw from the counter but it was stuck.

He looked behind him, and over half of the room was now covered in fire.

"All of this just for a blueprint," Tala said to Kai.

They were running out of time.

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**

EAMR: Yes, I know I'm very evil, but cliff hangers are da bomb. Oh and this time I have devised an evil plan of my own. I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. Muahaha!I am the spawn of evil!

Tala: You're not the spawn of evil

Kai: No, you're retarded

EAMR: You guys are mean! But that doesn't matter, I've got yet another evil idea. pulls out radio(or boombox in other places) Ha! You'll never live through this!

Tala: Wow, a radio...great

EAMR: Oh, you haven't seen the worst yet pushes 'play' and Backstreet Boys start playing

Kai & Tala: Oh god no! Make it go away! It burns us!

EAMR: Muahaha, I thought so

Kai & Tala: We hate you! You're Satan!

EAMR: Thank you :D Now say it and I'll turn it off

Kai & Tala: Review please so we can live!

EAMR: Yes, I know I'm very evil, but cliff hangers are da bomb. Oh and this time I have devised an evil plan of my own. I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. Muahaha!I am the spawn of evil! 


	5. Crazy Art Teacher Meets the President

**EAMR: Yet another chapter!**

**Tala: You're evil!**

**EAMR: Yep.**

**Kai: What's your problem?**

**EAMR: Nothing, now why don't you and Nuck Fluck Chuck Buck go find something to do?**

**Tala: What did you just call me?**

**EAMR: Do I seriously need to repeat that Nuck?**

**Kai: Where did you get Nuck from?**

**EAMR: The same place I got this story!**

**Tala: That trashcan?**

**EAMR: Precisely

* * *

Chapter 5:**

**The Art Teacher Meets the President**

Kai was thinking of ways to get out of the room, when the door burst open.

The Martians entered the room.

"It's about friggin' time!" Tala exclaimed.

The leader Martian shook his head no and they picked Kai and Tala up and carried them out of the room.

They carried them all the way to Kai's house, tied them up, and threw them in the guest room.

Tala and Kai had left them stuffed in the guest room so they did the same to them.

* * *

The Crazy Art Teacher ran into her car. 

She started driving, and then she pushed a button on her radio.

Suddenly, jets popped out and she began flying.

"Not crazy, not crazy" she said to herself giggling like mad.

She landed right in front of the White House in Washington D.C. and got out of her car.

"Hey! Do you have a meeting with the president?" asked one of the security guard.

The Crazy Art Teacher just pulled out some modeling clay and quickly tied the two security guards together.

She kicked the door open and began running, dodging everyone who tried to stop her.

She threw the presidents door open and walked inside.

"HELLO Mr. Bush," said the Crazy Art Teacher, in her crazy voice.

"Uh, send in security," said the president.

Quickly, the art teacher pulled out Kai's blue print.

The blueprint Tala had in his hands in the art room was a second decoy she created.

"YOU MIGHT be interested in this," she said slamming the paper on his large desk.

"Why thank you," said the president.

He stared at it, blinked, rubbed his eyes, and stared at it again.

"Now, you expect me to believe that two six year old kids are going to try and take over the world?" said the president with a laugh.

She pulled out a video tape of Tala and Kai and it showed them flying to space and gathering the Martians.

"OH MY GOODNESS, General Guy-who-takes-care-of-serious-matters, we need to force an attack on a house," said the president, talking on his phone.

"What house sir?" asked the general.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW THAT, JUST SEND OUT A FLEET OF ARMY TANKS AND JETS AND LOOK AROUND!" screamed the president.

This was going to turn all of Kai's plans around.

As the President was talking on the phone, the Crazy Art Teacher pulled out what looked like a paint brush.

She pointed it at the president, and pushed a button.

Suddenly, the president dropped the phone, and had a blank stare on his face.

The Crazy Art Teacher began to talk into the paint brush.

"Hello, I am Mr. President, and I am secretly the Crazy Art Teacher," the president said drooling.

The Crazy Art Teacher had brainwashed the president.

Then, she took out a remote control that was made out of clay.

She pushed a button, and the president reached down and picked up the phone.

"General Guy-who-takes-care-of-serious-matters, after we take over the little punks' houses, lead an army to take over the rest of the world," the president said still in trance.

"What ever you say Mr. President," said the general.

* * *

Kai and Tala struggled to get out of the ropes and duck tape, but had no luck. 

Finally, the Martians came in.

They untied them and carried them down stairs.

They sat them in front of the TV, and flipped to the news channel.

"HEY! Let's watch cartoons, I don't want to watch the news," Kai pouted but the leader Martian just pointed at the TV.

"Hello my fellow Americans, today, a nice lady who calls herself the Crazy Art Teacher just came by and told me about two little boys named Tala and Kai. They want to take over the world. So, I am sending out a fleet of army tanks and jets to take over their houses, and then the Crazy Art Teacher is going to take over the world... I MEAN... she is... uh..." said the president, and then the TV went back to cartoons.

"YEAH CARTOONS!" the boys cheered completely forgetting that the Crazy Art Teacher was trying to take over the world.

The Snow Goons slapped them across the head.

"Oh yeah, OH NO! OUR CRAZY ART TEACHER IS ABOUT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" they corrected.

Suddenly, he heard helicopters over head.

"KAI HIWATARI AND TALA VALCOV, PLEASE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP," said the guy in the helicopter.

"We're not going anywhere without a fight!" the boys exclaimed.

* * *

**Kai: I've always hated Art class anyways**

**Tala: Same here...wait, since when did we ever take Art?**

**Kai: Good question**

**EAMR: And you two call me weird.**

**Tala: Only because it's the truth**

**EAMR: And that's what you'd call constructive criticism!**

**Kai: It's what you'd call a diss**

**EAMR: ...Okay?**

**Tala: Dude she doesn't get it**

**Kai: Why do we even try?**


	6. Take Over the World Mayhem

**Tala: What the freak is wrong with you!**

**EAMR: What?**

**Kai: Why the hell do you take so freaking long to update!**

**EAMR: Oh, so you like the story?**

**Tala: Hell no, we just wanna see if we live or not**

**EAMR: Thanks guys, seriously**

**Kai: No problem, now hurry up!**

**EAMR: Fine, fine. Here ya go!

* * *

Chapter 6: **

**Take Over the World Mayhem**

"Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valcov, come out with your hands up" said the helicopter guy.

The boys gathered as many things as they could and ran upstairs to prepare to fire.

Kai dashed up the stairs with Tala and got up against his dresser, peeking around the corner of the dresser.

The helicopter was standing right there outside the window.

"Tala, Maneuver 121" Kai said to Tala, who was lying under the bed.

"What's Maneuver 121?" he asked.

"YOU BUFFOON! MANUVER 121 IS WHERE YOU SNEEK UP AND OPEN THE WINDOW!" Kai shouted.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Ok Kai" he said with a smile.

Hobbes rolled up into a ball and rolled towards the window, unnoticed. Kinda like on double-0-nine. "OK, now take the paper clip with the string attached to it, and throw it up so it latches onto the handle of the window!" Kai whispered.

"What paperclip with the string attached to it?" Tala whispered back.

Kai looked on his bedside table across the room and saw the paperclip with the string attached to it.

"TALA! I TOLD YOU TO GRAB IT YOU MORON!" Kai screamed to Tala.

The guy in the helicopter heard Kai scream.

"He's in his room, prepare to fire missile #1!" screamed the helicopter guy.

"Oh great job Kai, he heard you. I knew you would pay for calling me names one day. I knew it." Tala said sticking out his tongue.

"Tala, quit telling me you told me so and get ready to fire," Kai ordered with a glare.

Tala opened the window and they both grabbed all of the things they were prepared to throw.

"TALA, DON'T THROW MY MOM'S CHINA LAMP! SHE'LL KILL US!" Kai screamed.

'LAUNCHING MISSLE IN 5," said the helicopter.

"KAI, FORGET ABOUT KNOCKING THE HELICOPTER OUT OF THE SKY AND TAKE COVER!" Tala demanded.

They ran over and hid in Kai's closet.

"LAUNCHING MISSILE IN 4," said the helicopter.

"This is it buddy, we're done for," said Kai to Tala as they sat, cramped, in the back of the closet.

"WHAT'S ALL THAT RACKET UP THERE!" screamed Kai's mom.

"NOTHING MOM!" he answered.

"LAUNCHING MISSLE IN 3, 2, 1" said the helicopter.

"THIS IS IT!" screamed Hobbes.

Then, there was a loud explosion.

Kai and Tala were wincing, waiting for the missile to hit them.

Nothing happened.

There was a loud crash, and they got out of the closet.

They looked out the window and saw the remains of the helicopter on the driveway.

"What just happened?" a puzzled Kai asked.

Then suddenly, there was a barrage of bullets flying at them.

"TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!" screamed Tala and they both jumped right under the bed.

"What was that?" asked Kai.

Tala peeked his head out from under the bed and saw another helicopter, but this one was different.

It was painted as if it looked like a helicopter made out of school loose leaf paper.

It had math facts all over it, and in big red letters it said **MT**.

"OH MY GOODNESS IT'S MRS. THOMSON!" screamed Tala.

And both Kai and Tala were peeking their heads out.

"THAT'S RIGHT BOYS!" screamed Mrs. Thomson, as she poked her head out of the helicopter.

"Oh great, now 3 people are fighting for control of the world" said Kai with a pout.

"NOT JUST 3 BOYS, BUT 4!" screamed Mrs. Thomson, and another helicopter came in.

It was covered in detention slips, and had a big **SPTL **in black letters.

"WE HAVE 4 PEOPLE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" screamed Mr. Spittle, as he poked his head out of the helicopter.

Then there was a loud, creaky voice that said "NOT JUST 4, BUT FIVE!" screamed their gym teacher, flying in his helicopter, which was covered in sports sayings such as "There is no crying in baseball" and "We're gonna play a nice game of DODGEBALL".

_"Oh great, now my psycho gym teacher is here,"_ the boys thought.

"NOT JUST 4 PEOPLE, BUT 6!" came another voice.

"Okay, This whole 'not just' people thing is getting annoying" said Tala with a blank expression.

Another helicopter came in, and Kai's mom and dad were in it.

The Crazy Art Teacher came in flying in her helicopter.

"NOW I'M GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher.

"No, I'm gonna take over the world!" Mrs. Thomson exclaimed.

"No, we're gonna take over the world" said Kai's mom and dad.

Then, before anyone knew it, there was a war of helicopters firing their missiles saying "I'M TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

"Wow, my plan to take over the world has all the adults fighting over who's going to take over the world" said Kai.

"While their occupied, why don't we go get the Martians and take over the world?" Tala asked.

"Good idea," Kai replied.

They went downstairs and saw something shocking.

Now the Martians were having a war with themselves.

There were snowballs and laser blasts flying everywhere.

"RUN TO THE KITCHEN!" Kai ordered.

But Tala wasn't listening; he began fighting on the purple Martians' side in the war.

"My gosh, and I thought I was the violent, war happy freak! Now there are to wars going on in my house and right outside my house. SWEET! My living room and driveway are going to be historical places!" Kai exclaimed with a grin.

He ran into his mom and dads room and turned on the TV, and saw his house with all the helicopters fighting outside it.

"Here, at this very house, there are two wars going on. One against almost all the responsible adults in this city and the other between purple and green Martians. This is indeed, a historical day and place," said the reporter.

"And now, a war has broke out in Washington DC, and all of the other capitals of the world. The reason, because everyone wants to take over the world," the reporter added.

"Wait, something just came to me, I want to take over the world!" the reporter exclaimed, and she jumped into the news van, pushed a button, and some helicopter blades popped out of the top and she was in the battle.

"This is weird. Now everyone wants to take over the world, and I'm just sitting here on my mom and dad's bed watching it all happen. I BETTER GO GET FIGHTING!" screamed Kai.

* * *

**Kai: What the hell!**

**EAMR: What now?**

**Tala: That's so retarded**

**EAMR: Thank you**

**Kai: I meant that in a bad way**

**EAMR: Oh I know :D**

**Kai & Tala: Freak**


	7. Johnny

**Kai: What the freak? Why is Johnny in here?**

**EAMR: You'll see**

**Tala: What does Johnny have to do with any of this?**

**EAMR: You'll see**

**Kai: Do I get to hurt Johnny?**

**EAMR: YOU'LL FREAKIN SEE!**

**Kai: Okay, okay. Jeez

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

**Johnny**

Kai jumped into his cardboard box, and he pushed the war mode button.

Missile launchers popped out of the sides, a jet popped out of the back, he had to machine guns on the bottom, and he had a license plate that said '6+6 IHATEMATH'.

Kai's cardboard box was lifted into the air, and the steering wheel popped out.

Kai put his goggles on and flew through the window, shattering it.

He pushed the machine gun button, and knocked down the already, pre-damaged, gym teacher's helicopter.

He was knocking down all of the helicopters.

"Man, I'm dominating the battlefield" Kai said with a dark smile as he gunned down another helicopter.

After almost all of the helicopters were down, Kai shouted, "I WIN, I'M THE CHAMPION", but he was interrupted.

"Hello Kai" said Mariah, in her helicopter.

Her helicopter was covered in pink with pictures of hearts, kittens,and bunnies.

The machine guns popped out of the side, and she put her hands on the triggers.

Kai did the same.

"Your going down Mariah," Kai said to himself as he narrowed his eyes.

Before Kai nailedMariahwith his missiles, there were heart shaped bullets covering his cardboard box with holes.

"AAAHHHHH!" Kai screamed.

His cardboard box was going into a nose dive.

It crashed right into the ground.

After a few seconds Kai came out of the twisted, burning wreckage.

He pulled out his emergency bazooka, and pointed it right at Mariah's helicopter.

He pushed the trigger, and nailed the bottom of her helicopter.

The helicopter was struggling to stay in the air but then Kai was covered in a net.

He was being picked up into the air.

He looked up and saw another helicopter.

It had pictures of chess pieces and math facts all over it.

It was the new kid (who was a nerd), Johnny.

Kai pointed the bazooka at the helicopter, pushed the trigger, but it was out of rockets.

"DARNIT!" screamed Kai.

He was carried into the helicopter and there stood Johnny.

"Oh, Kai, great for you to join us," Johnny said with a dark smirk.

"Guards, throw him in the back with the others!" he ordered.

Two muscular men lifted up a hatch door and threw Kai in.

Kai struggled to get out, but the door was slammed shut.

He looked around the dark room, and heard whispering.

Then, there was a bright flash of light, and it dimmed.

He could see a boy holding a lamp, which he had just lit.

"Hey everybody look, it's Kai," said the boy.

These were all kids either in his class or in his neighborhood.

Then he looked behind him and saw all of the Martians, along with Tala.

The hatch door was opened again, and someone else was thrown in.

It was Mariah.

Then, the door was opened again and all of the adults were thrown inside.

It seemed as if this place could hold a lot of people.

"Kai, you're here!" said his parents with smiles.

"Yeah, and we need to figure out away to get out," he stated.

"YEAH!" everyone else shouted enthusiastically.

The hatch door opened again, and Johnny peeked in.

"You know I can here every word you say. And besides, there is no way this door can be opened from the inside. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Johnny said evilly.

Kai threw a pebble at Johnny, hitting him square in the face.

"OW! That hurt" Johnny said rubbing his head but he was immediately tackled by Kai.

Kai had already thought of a plan.

Johnny laid on the floor, and Kai went over and started fighting the guards.

"I NEED BACKUP!" Kai yelled but everyone was already emptying the hatch.

Once everyone was out, they threw Johnny in there and slammed the door shut.

All of the kids ran and began jumping onto the guards and Kai got on one's head and covered his eyes.

The guard ran into the wall, and Kai jumped off.

The guard had sparks coming out of him, and suddenly opened up.

It was a robot with one of Johnny's nerdy friends, Tyson.

Kai went over, opened the hatch door, and threw Tyson inside.

He looked back at the other guard, but he was already on the ground and someone was carrying the nerdy kid over.

They slammed the door shut.

Then Kai thought.

_How about all of the kids take over the world?_

He looked over at the adults, and all of the other kids had the same idea.

"ATTACK THE ADULTS!" Kai ordered and all of the kids tried to pin the parents down.

Once the adults were pinned down, the kids carried them over to the hatch.

Kai opened the door and all of the adults were thrown inside.

_What if I took over all of the kids? I'll do that later, once we take over the world first._

"WAIT! What about the Martians?" he asked.

Everyone pointed out of the window and Kai looked out.

"SEND DOWN THE NET AND GET THEM!" screamed Kai.

One kid pushed the net button, and all of the Martians were captured.

"NOW LET'S TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" screamed all of the kids as Kai laughed manically.

* * *

**Kai: Man, I'm kicking ass!**

**Tala: Where am I in all of this? I was only mentioned once**

**EAMR: Oh trust me Tala, you'll like the outcome from this situation**

**Kai: But this is about me!**

**EAMR: Actually it's about both of you**

**Kai: But it's called KAI's plan to take over the world. Not TALA's plan to take over the world**

**Tala: You're just jelous. EAMRlikes me better**

**Kai: Psh, like I care. I just want to be the main character**

**EAMR: Man, and I thought we were starting to become friends**

**Kai: You wish**


	8. Overthrowing the Kid Empire

**Chapter 8: **

**Overthrowing the Kid Empire**

Kai sat in the helicopter as the kid empire flew to the White House. He was plotting his rule over the world.

_Once I overthrow the Kid Empire, I will force every world leader to bow down to me._

What Kai didn't know, is that all of the other kids were planning their reign over the world as well.

They landed at the White House, and almost instantly, every kid on that helicopter was fighting to rule the world.

Kai pulled out Johnny's _'Into the Hatch Gun 3000.5'_ and shot everyone that got in his way.

Kai ran over to the side over to the side of the White House, and hid behind the bushes.

He looked out into Washington DC, and saw the most unbelievable scene.

While Washington DC was being destroyed by its own country, it was also being invaded by other countries.

This was almost the second Civil War. But this time, all of the other countries saw the weakness of the US as it was fighting, and decided to take over it.

Kai forgot about all his worries about taking over the world, and thought up a way to save the US.

First, Kai had to get inside the president's room.

He ran back over to the helicopter, dodging all the vaporizer blasts flying at him.

He began pulling out the rope that was used to lower the net, and then began gnawing the rope with his teeth.

"PLAUGH! -Spit- -spit-" said Kai, after his was finished gnawing the rope.

He ran back over to the bushes, and tied a rock to the rope.

He threw the rock at the president's window, shattering it.

Kai covered his head as the glass fell to the ground.

He tugged on the rope, making sure it was secured on something.

On the other end of the rope, the president was hanging on to the rock.

"It's an intruder" said the president, who was still brainwashed from the Crazy Art Teacher.

Kai looped the rope around his jeans' belt loop, put his feet up against the wall, and began climbing up the wall.

Kai was up about 30 feet, which could probably kill him. Then, the president let go of the rope, causing Kai to fall.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Kai, but then, right before Kai hit the ground, the rock got caught on the secretary's desk, holding him up.

"That was a close one," said Calvin with a heavy sigh of relief as he continued climbing.

He finally made it into the president's room, and saw the president standing right there, holding a gun.

"Now put your hands up," said the paranoid president.

"You know other countries are invading the US right now?" Kai asked.

"No duh! Why do you think I have a gun for my protection?" the president answered.

"Well you need to inform the whole country," he stated.

"Do you know how much craziness that will cause?" the president asked.

"Well that's a risk we're gonna have to take," said Kai.

"Forget it," the president replied.

Plan A had failed Kai.

'I wonder were Tala is,' thought Kai.


	9. King Tala of the Peanut Butter Slaves

**Chapter 9: **

**King Tala of thePeanut Butter Slaves **

"Hey kid, look, we don't have to worry about any terrorists taking over our country. Just look at this guy!" said the president.

There sat Tala in a throne, and he was waving to everyone on the TV.

A reporter came on saying, "We have new ruler in this world, and his name is Tala Valcov. To everyone, he just looked like a normal, stupid, red-headed kid, but after he won the war of the Martians, he went on to greatness by ruling over the country."

"Oh jeez, I can't believe my best friend would actually rule the world one day," Kai said to himself in disbelief.

"Well, I guess my job is over!" said the president, and he ripped off his suit, so he was only wearing pajamas.

He sat down in his seat and drank some coffee and opened up a box of doughnuts.

A group of reporters and camera men burst through the door of the president's room, and he was now on the TV.

"So Mr. President, what do you have to say about the new world ruler?" asked one of the reporters.

"Well, my job is over. So if you see, I am just relaxing now. All of the problems are that kids shoulders, not mine," said the president as he leaned back in his large chair.

"What do you think the world will become with the new world ruler?" asked one of the reporters.

"Oh well, I don't know. And right now I don't care," he answered opening a fresh box of donuts.

All of the reporters turned around to their camera men and said "Well that's what our _"careless" _president has to say about the new world ruler."

Interviewers were going crazy, asking Tala millions of questions.

"So Tala, what is your title going to be?" asked one of the reporters.

"Well, I was thinking Babe Magnet, but I thought that wouldn't appeal to our male people, so I have decided to be called KING TALA OF THE PEANUT BUTTER SLAVES!" said King Tala.

"Why of the peanut butter slaves?" asked another reporter.

"Because I have decided that each day, every person of the world will have to make me a meal with peanut butter in it, or else they will be put in jail," Tala answered simply.

Everyone gasped.

"Well, what will happen to all of the businesses of the world?" asked another reporter.

"I have decided to destroy all of the businesses and have a selected few for each country to be the owners of the Peanut Butter Slaves" said Tala.

"And who are these few going to be?" asked another reporter.

"Well I have some names" said King Tala.

Kai was watching the TV from the president's room.

"Oh phew! At least I am going to be an owner," Kai said with a laugh.

"Ok, Hilary Tatibana and all of the girls in Kai's class because I think they are pretty..." said King Tala.

"WHERE AM I? I thought I would be first on the list!" Kai screamed furiously.

"Kai's mom and dad, who are so caring of Kai...," said King Tala.

"He said my name two times in their, but none of them were appointing me as an owner," Kai said with his mouth open.

"Mrs. Thomson, who teaches so many children the joy of school...," he added.

"MRS THOMSON?" screamed Kai.

"Settle down kid, you'll be on there," said the president as he chomped on another donut.

"The president and all of the other important leaders except ones who have to do with terrorism," said King Tala

"And last, all the girls of the world," said Tala, finishing his list.

"I'M NOT ON THERE!" screamed Kai.

"THAT'S IT. I'M STARTING A RIOT" he added angrily.

Kai ran out of the White House, and made a sign.

"DOWN WITH THE POWER, UP WITH ME! DOWN WITH THE POWER, UP WITH ME!" screamed Kai, but then he was nailed by a water balloon thrown by a girl.

"I LIKE OUR NEW WORLD RULER, HE'S ACTUALLY NICE TO US GIRLS!" screamed the girl who threw the water balloon.


	10. Peanut Butter Camp

**

* * *

Chapter 10: **

**Peanut Butter Camp 7.5**

Kai had gone home the next day; he and his mom and dad were packing up for Peanut Butter Camp.

"Now Kai, I know you don't want to go to Peanut Butter Camp, but our new world ruler demanded it. So we will be the slave owners of Sector 7, and you will be in the less important Sector 7.5," said Kai's dad.

"Hooray, I can't wait to go," Kai said sarcastically.

The bus arrived, and had big letters on the side saying 'Sectors 7 and 7.5'.

Pretty much everyone in Kai's neighborhood was on that bus.

Kai moved towards the back and sat down. Bryan sat in the seat next to him.

"I never thought I would be a slave of our stupid friend," Bryan said with his head against the seat in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm planning a break-out and I need as many people as possible," Kai explained.

"Count me in," Bryan said immediately. Kai looked around the crowded bus, and saw to boys in his class in front of him.

"Hey, are you guys in Sector 7.5?" asked Kai. "Yeah," the two boys replied with a nod.

"I'm planning a break-out. There're too many slave owners on this bus, so I'll tell you the plan at camp" said Kai.

About 2 hours later, the bus pulled into the Peanut Butter Camp. Every boy in the country was there working their butts off, and the girls and some adults were sitting in pool chairs, sipping some lemonade.

There was a sign that said "Welcome to Peanut Butter Camp! The Camp That Gives King Tala a Full Tummy". It had a picture of Tala stuffing his face with a peanut butter sandwich.

Kai got out of the bus and his group walked over to the tent marked 7.5.

The tent was smelly and had the worst colors. It was pitch black with orange stripes.

Kai was very hot and already hated this place before he started working.

His owner was...HILARY!

"Oh, look who it is. It's the king's owner. I guess he hates you since he didn't make you an owner," Hilary said with an evil smile.

She was sitting in her beach chair, enjoying a nice refreshing root-beer, and had two kids fanning her with palm tree leaves.

"Now what are we supposed to do here?" asked Kai.

"If you look outside, there are really long tables. There are two sides on each table, and they are like a factory line. The first kid hands the 2nd kid a plate, then the 2nd kid hands the next kid the plate with bread on it, and so on, making a peanut butter sandwich." Hilary explained.

"You guys will be at Table #330," she added.

"330 TABLES! HOW MANY PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICHES DOES THIS KID NEED!" screamed Kai and his colleagues.

"Hey, I don't make the rules," she stated simply.

Kai and his colleagues sat down at the empty table and waited for the lady who was making sure everyone was working passed.

"Now I need you guys to look around and look for weaknesses to break out," Kai whispered to his friends.

They began working, looking around after their stage of the process was done.

The camp was lined with cement walls, with barbed, electric wire. There were watch towers at each corner, and a gate that had a guard standing in a booth right next to it.

"Ok, I have a plan," Kai whispered.

He waited for the work-checker lady to pass and he began to discuss with his colleagues.

"Now, does anyone here have a tape recorder?" Kai asked.

One of the two boys raised his hand.

"Great. Now what we're going to do is record me talking in Tala's voice, and tell the guards that it is ok and that don't need to keep a lookout and they can go to sleep. Then, we need to sneak this tape into the control center, which is the booth by the gate, and then while they are resting, we'll play it by ear," Kai explained.

"HEY KID! GET WORKING!" screamed the work-checker.

Kai couldn't wait to get out of this dreaded place.

* * *


	11. Operation BOPB and the End of it

**

* * *

Chapter 11: **

**Operation BOPB and the End of It **

The night was coming near, and so was the breakout.

Everyone headed towards their tent, and got ready to go to bed.

"Prepare for Operation B.O.P.B." Kai ordered.

"What the heck is Operation B.O.P.B.?" Bryan asked.

"Operation **B**reakout **O**f **P**eanut **B**utter camp," he answered. Breakout

"Oooohhh."

Hilary got into her bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Operation B.O.P.B. is a go" said Kai, and everyone got out of their beds.

Kai and Ray were going to sneak the tape recording into the security outposts.

But before they could do that, the other boys (besides Bryan), had to slip a sleep gas bomb into the security outposts.

"Go sneak the sleeping gas bomb into the security outposts so we can place the recordings of Tala in there," Kai ordered.

The boys went into the security outpost, and Tyson went out and began dirty dancing to distract the security guard. (That would distract anyone!)

"HEY KID, GET BACK IN YOUR TENT!" screamed the security guard as he ran after Tyson, who was surprisingly a good runner.

The other boys slipped the sleeping gas bomb in, and it opened up.

"Feeling sleepy," said the guard lazily as he fell to the ground.

Kai went in and slipped the recording into the VCR.

He pushed play and it played on all of the guard's monitors.

All of the guards got down from their outposts after watching the tape, and put their nightcaps on for bed.

Then Bryan and Spencer came over and began helping the boys one by one over the fence since they were the oldest and strongest.

Then, once they were all over the fence, they threw a rope back over and Bryan and Spencer climbed up.

"Yes, we're out!" Ray cheered.

"Now all we have to do is go and get Tala," Kai stated.

They got in the car and Bryan got in the drivers seat.

"Wait, I don't know how to get to Washington D.C." said Bryan as he looked at the other kids.

"Let me drive," said Kai as he and Bryan switched spots.

Kai had been watching how they got to camp when they drove here.

About 3 hours later, they finally arrived at the White House.

"Move it, move it," Kai ordered, sounding like an army commander as the boys piled out from the car.

They broke in and went into the president's room, hopefully where Tala was.

They broke the door down and entered the room.

"OK TALA, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP".

"Ok you got me," Tala answered.

He was in the shadowy corner of the room.

"Come out to where we can see ya," Kai ordered.

Tala came out, along with the president, and the president had a vaporizer gun pointing at Tala's head.

"Help me," Tala squeaked.

Right after that Bryan and Spencer hurled Kai at the president.

Kai nailed the president, sending them both out the window.

CRASH!

"KAI, NNNOOOOO!" screamed Tala.

"Don't worry," Bryan said as he pushed a button on a remote.

Suddenly, the remote had began to be pulling up a fishing line.

Kai finally showed up.

He had been attached to the fishing line.

"Now we all promise not to betray each other" said Kai after he was pulled up.

"Yeah," everyone answered.

"Then, I guess we are all going to rule the world," he said triumphantly.

_Kai had finally gotten his dream of ruling the world._

**THE END **

Ha! Did you actually think that was the end? You're funny! Well guess what? It is! So that means I tricked you twice! Aren't I smart?

* * *


End file.
